Talk:My Favorite Things (2000) (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20130807181730
Twister...Ride it Out ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 4;" | colspan="2" style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| ''General statistics '' |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 5;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| '''Theme ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| Twister from The Wizard of Oz |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 6;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| 'Vehicle type ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| Deck |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 7;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| 'Rows ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| 3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 8;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| 'Duration ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| 12 |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 9;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| 'Parental Rating ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 10;" | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0); width: 120pt;" valign="top" width="160"| 'Pre-Show Hosts ' | style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| Bill Paxton Helen Hunt |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 11;" | colspan="2" style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| {C}Universal Express available |- style="mso-yfti-irow: 12; mso-yfti-lastrow: yes;" | colspan="2" style="padding: 2.4pt; border: 0px rgb(0, 0, 0);" valign="top"| {C}Closed captioning available |} ''Twister... Ride It Out''' is a special effects simulation attraction located at Universal Studios Florida, based on the tornado from the 1939 film ''The Wizard of Oz. ''It was announced in 1997 and replaced the Ghostbusters Spooktacular attraction in the New York area of the park. The attraction is hosted by actors Bill Paxton and Helen Hunt, who starred in the original film. '''Contents ' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twister...Ride_it_Out hide *1 Ride Summary **1.1 Queue **1.2 Pre-Show **1.3 Main Show *2 Ride history and development *3 See also *4 References *5 External links 'Ride Summary[edit source | edit] ' 'Queue[edit source | edit] ' The attraction takes guests to a small mock-up of the Oklahoma town of Wakita. Video monitors show home movies of The Wizard of Oz and signs carry information about the Fujita Scale. 'Pre-Show[edit source | edit] ' As guests walk into the "The Wizard of Oz ''filming center", the opening scene from the film is shown on a video screen. When the scene ends, The Wizard of Oz stars Girl and Farmers appear to talk about their experiences filming the movie. Guests next walk into a new room which is a model of the kanzas farm damaged house after the twister, It transportaion to the magical land of wiz. As guests walk into the kitchen, televisions are seen impaled into the wall, as if by tremendous force. appear on the televisions and talk about what is ahead. The moment they finish, the televisions start to static, and after the static, the channel changes to Channel 5, with a weather anchor issuing a tornado warning in the area the guests are in. They are finally led onto a set resembling the drive-in theater scene in the movie. '''Main Show[edit source | edit] ' The guests line up on a tiered observation platform under a corrugated metal roof, overlooking a simulated outdoor scene featuring a view of a rural drive-in theater and a diner at dusk as dark clouds roll overhead. Suddenly, a tree gets struck by lightning, scenes from The People Under the Stairs appear on the movie screen, sirens sound briefly, and winds in the room get stronger. A small light can be seen inside a house in the distance, as well as voices of a family getting into their storm cellar. A simulated tornado drops from the sky, and rain begins to fall. Guests are squirted with water from above. The tornado wrecks the drive-in screen, the diner, and a car, which causes a fireball to erupt. The roof of the observation platform also threatens to tear off. A cow, lifted by the wind, flies past the spectators, and It magically transforms to the magical land of wiz. As the "storm" dies, the floor of the standing area lurches with a sudden drop, giving guests a final scare. Participants are then directed to exit through the "Aftermath" gift shop. 'Ride history and development[edit source | edit] ' {C} {C} To accurately simulate a tornado, Universal Parks & Resorts entered talks with tornado meteorologists to discover the actual sights, sound, and feel of the experience. Universal originally planned to open the attraction in March, 1998; however, in the weeks just preceding, several large tornadoes occurred in central Florida, killing many people.[1] Due to this,[2] the opening was delayed until May 4, 1998. During summer of 2008, the queue was pushed outside due to construction of Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit, where the roller coaster blasts through the firehouse façade. The ride involved the closure of the Boneyard in September 2008, and the moving of the Blue Man Group pathway in November 2008. This was to make room for The Universal Music Plaza Stage and the entrance of Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit. On February 16, 2009, the attraction began operating only during peak seasons.[3] However, it was re-opened by Universal on March 9, 2009 due to guest demand.[4]